11.1. Overview: The Operations Core will function as the unit responsible for centralizing, directing, and monitoring all scientific and administrative functions of the CCCR, including the Principal Research Core and the Research Methods Core (Figure 1). In addition, the OC will have the critical responsibility of organizing theongoing and consistent interface between CCCR investigators, scientific consultants, and key representatives from the Collaborative and Family Advocates Research Boards. Specific responsibilities of the OC include:' administrative, organizational, and scientific management and oversight;data management and statistical consulting;human subjects protections and incorporation of issues specific to culture, race, ethnicity and urban context into all studies supported by the CCCR. In addition, the OC will organize training for experienced and new investigators, mentoring and sponsor career development opportunities. Section 11.2 overviews the aims, while 11.3 highlights the guiding collaborative research frameworks. Sections 11.4 through 11.8 describe staff/collaborators and,Section 11.9 summarizes specific OCresponsibilities. Table 1 (provided in the response to the reviewer comments) overviews the connection between critical challenge areas vyithin the field of child mental health services research and the aims ofthe OC and proposed functions.